Nazeera Ibrahim
Nazeera Ibrahim is the daughter of the Supreme Commander of Asia and sister of Haider Ibrahim. Biography Early Life= Nazeera was borne in Baghdad, Iraq. She is the younger sister of Haider Ibrahim, and was raised by her father, who she calls "baba". Her father, she stated, made Anderson seem like a saint. |-|Restore Me=Before her appearance in the book, Warner warns Kenji and Juliette that she should be someone to worry about because she is quite cerebral. She makes her first appearance at the dinner with her brother. She acts reserved and quiet, only speaking to Kenji when he interrogates her about her head covering. She is independent and fierce, flipping off Kenji when he questions her choice to wear it, despite the Reestablishment being against cultural clothing. After the meal, Kenji admits to being in love with Nazeera, who does not return the affection and tells him that he's attractive, but she would never date him. After a morning walk, Juliette gets shot by an unknown man. Nazeera is the one to kill her attacker and rescue Juliette. When she is recovering and in a half-delirious state from the poison, Nazeera warns Juliette the people she trusts are liars and the Supreme Commanders want to kill her. When Juliette breaks up with Warner and escapes from the building, Nazeera follows her to the highway and appears to her 50 feet in the sky, sitting on a road sign. She asks Juliette if she's ready to talk, then jumps down to the ground and lands easily. It becomes apparent to Juliette that Nazeera has an ability, and Nazeera confirms this by grabbing Juliette and then jumping into the sky, revealing that she can fly. She also demonstrates how she can turn invisible. Nazeera transports Juliette and herself to a tree, and they sit in its branches to talk about the new revelations in Juliette's life. During this conversation, she explains that she understands why Juliette likes Warner, telling Juliette about Warner's ex-girlfriend, Lena Mishkin, and warns her that nobody else knows about her powers. When Juliette asks Nazeera why she should trust her, Nazeera states she hates the Reestablishment and is trying to look out for her. Towards the ending, after all the gunfire breaks out and Juliette kills the 554 commanders, Juliette only sees Nazeera in the corner of her eye with her head in her hands. Later, in her childhood bedroom in New Zealand, Juliette discovers a polaroid picture of three girls next to their bikes. The picture is captioned Ella, Emmaline, and Nazeera. No more training wheels. Characteristics Personality Nazeera is initially silent during the dinner, but is not afraid to demonstrate her anger if provoked when she flips Kenji off. Warner explains his difficulty in understanding her, despite his ability to sense emotions, because her thoughts are very "flighty" and she is "like a hummingbird." She eventually begins to warm up to Juliette and they begin to trust each other. Appearance Her appearance is described as remarkably similar to her brother and beautiful. She has warm brown skin, light brown eyes, and dark thick eyelashes. She also has facial piercings, a single diamond centered underneath her bottom lip, and two in her right eyebrow. Although wearing the head covering is illegal under the Reestablishment, Nazeera covers her hair which is an open act of rebellion, and in every scene she wears a new scarf. Special Abilities '''Flight: '''Nazeera has the ability of flight, but she has kept it hidden up until tracking down Juliette after Warner told her about her past. She kept it a secret in fear that she would become just another test subject like the rest of the Unnaturals. '''Invisibility: '''Like Kenji, Nazeera also has the gift of invisibility. Juliette comments that he will be upset because invisibility is his sort of thing, and Kenji does not like sharing the spotlight. Nazeera responds in surprise, not knowing that the same gift could be shared amongst different people. It was also how she was able to spy on Juliette. Relationships Kenji Kishimoto Haider Ibrahim Trivia * Unlike her brother, Nazeera speaks in unaccented English * She is skilled at hand-to-hand combat * She is a bad swimmer * She's skilled at hacking into computers Category:Children of Supreme Commanders Category:Unnaturals Category:Appears in Restore Me Category:Female Category:Appears in Defy Me